


Papa Seungcheol to the Rescue

by astrosky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Idols, Leader S.Coups In Action, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosky/pseuds/astrosky
Summary: Hansol and Seungkwan both come to Seungcheol about their crushes on each other. Now he's left to get them together or suffer seeing them drool over each other constantly.





	1. Vernon

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't betad and I only read through it once so I'm sorry that it's a mess! I wrote this super fast too so don't judge too harshly i'm just trying to add to the verkwan tag in my spare time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon comes out to Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol can I talk to you in the other room?” Vernon asked Seungcheol quietly as they stood in the kitchen. They had just gotten back from a photoshoot for their newest album and were about to make some food when Vernon came up to Seungcheol. Being the leader, he was used to members coming to him for advice or just a shoulder to cry on when things got overwhelming. However, Vernon was one of the members who rarely came to him. Whether it was because Vernon was too strong-willed to open up to him or if it was just because he didn’t have any worries, Cheol wasn’t sure. This moment was very rare and he needed to handle it with extreme care since it would most definitely be something important.

He followed Vernon into his shared bedroom with Junhui and Minghao cautiously. Now that he really thinks about it, Hansol had been quite unlike himself at the shoot. He was usually a pretty quiet guy but this time he was _too_ quiet. His mind started to go to the worst places wondering what Hansol wanted to talk about so instead of letting his mind wander any more he decided to speak up. “What’s going on Hansol?” he asked calmly as he sat on the bed next to the younger boy. Hansol didn’t say anything right away, instead putting his bottom lip between his teeth and worrying it back and forth. He was sure he had heard the question so Cheol sat patiently waiting for him to gather words to answer with.

“I think I’m in trouble… and I don’t know what to do.” He finally replied back in an almost whisper. This caused a tiny bit of panic to rise in Seungcheol’s chest but he swallowed it down.

“In trouble? In what way Hansol-ah?” He wanted to put his hand on Vernon’s back but he was afraid he would run away at any sudden movement. Vernon hadn’t said another word in a minute or two so he spoke again. “You can tell me anything you know… We’ll figure something out for whatever is going on.”

Cheol could see Vernon’s face untighten as he began to stutter out, “I-I’m gay.”

Oh. His head began to race with a million thoughts which must have looked like a bad reaction to Hansol so he began to speak again, nervously without stopping. “I’m sorry that I had to dump this on you it’s just been on my mind basically since forever and I never told anything before because I didn’t want to not get into the group or have someone be disgusted with me or think I was checking them out when we changed and stuff. I wanted to tell you because you’re the leader but also because I remember like a year ago you said something about how gay people are just people and it felt really nice so I-“

“Hansol,” Cheol put his hands on Vernon’s shoulder to get him to stop talking, “breathe! It’s okay!” Vernon visually loosened up at the small validation but still looked like he was waiting for more words. “First of all, thank you for telling me. I know that must have been hard to do. Second of all, it’s no big deal. There are tons of idols that are gay actually.” He spoke confidently hoping he could pass on some of the confidence to Hansol himself. Hansol whipped his head up from looking at his lap once he heard the words. “What? Who?!” his eyes were darting around the room like he was trying to figure out which idols they’ve come into contact with are queer.

“It’s not my place to say! But let me tell you, I could name at least 10 right now.” Hansol’s mouth dropped open slightly. “Actually, I think another member of ours might be gay.” Oh and now THAT caught his attention. “I’m not at liberty to say who but I found some… interesting clips on his computer before debut.” Vernon and him both shivered imagining any of their group members doing _that_. “Can I ask why you decided to tell me now?”

At hearing this question, Vernon started to stiffen again. “Um… I actually have something else to say. You have to promise not to be mad though!” Uh-oh. Those definitely weren’t words you wanted to hear as a leader. He nodded his head for Vernon to continue. “I mayyy have a _tiny_ baby crush… on another member.” Seungcheol started spluttering, his eyes going around the room trying to put together any clues on who it could be.

“What?! Who? Oh my god is it Junhui? I get he’s pretty but if anything I think him and Myungho have something going on… oh wait is it Jeonghan? He’s attractive too but I gotta be honest, I don’t see you two working out. Or is it J-“

“It’s Seungkwan!” Hansol said slightly louder than he probably should have if he wanted to be discreet. But, oh. Somehow that just made sense and he’s not sure how he didn’t think of him first. “Don’t tell him please! I doubt he likes me back or whatever but I needed to tell someone before I walked up to him and kissed his stupid cute face.” Seungcheol did not want to see that.

Cheol began to laugh slightly and then the laughter grew bigger until he was full on cackling. “What’s so funny about all of this!” Vernon flicked Seungcheol’s head angrily. “Hey! I’m older than you, don’t flick me!” Seungcheol flicked him back. “It’s just funny how you sound like a teenage girl drooling over the captain of the baseball team.” Vernon stood up and said, “That’s it, I’m leaving!” Seungcheol laughed some more but grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

“I’m sorry for laughing! Seriously though, that makes sense. You two just somehow seem to fit.” Hansol’s entire face turned red. “I’m not sure if he’s gay but if I could see that boy loving anyone, it would definitely be you.” He said with reassurance for the younger boy next to him. “Just be careful. I’m not saying you shouldn’t go for it but just make sure things don’t get too messy. I don’t want the entire team to feel awkward because of whatever you two have going on.” Hansol seemed to understand the words and nodded in return.

“Thanks for being a great leader hyung. I’m not sure if anything will happen but if it does I’ll make sure to tell you.” Hansol smiled at him and he smiled back before giving a small pat on his leg, “Let’s go get some food, it’s been an eventful day.” He nodded as they both stood up to leave the room. This has definitely been a strange day… maybe he should talk to Mingyu about those videos he found on his computer a while back. Might as well keep the streak going!


	2. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan comes out to Seungcheol.

“Hyung I’m gay and probably in love with Hansol.” Seungkwan said to him very abruptly one Tuesday afternoon. They were just sitting on the couch alone playing a video game, which he was winning, when the words were blurted out. Seungcheol’s brain froze which in turn made the monster on the screen kill his character. Where did those words even come from?!

“Um… okay! Congratulations, I think?” was all he could think to say back.

“Thanks. He probably doesn’t feel the same way but I wanted to get it off my chest.” He was smiling brightly like always, completely casual about the topic. This was a very big turn from the way Hansol had come out to him all shaky and afraid. Well, if the way Seungkwan wants it is to be casual, then casual he’ll get!

“I wouldn’t be so sure. He probably likes you back. You should talk to him about it if you want to know.” Kwan rolled his eyes in return. “Hyung I’m 90% sure he doesn’t like me the same way I like him so I’m going to leave it alone.” Wow, these two were impossible.

“I _really_ think you should talk to him, though!” he added trying to sound nonchalant but also convincing. “You never know, maybe he’s secretly gay and wants to kiss your stupid cute face or whatever.” Seungcheol said the same words to Kwan that Vernon had said to him a few weeks ago.

“HA! Let’s not be ridiculous here! Anyways, it’s not a big deal I just wanted to tell you for some reason.” He sighed but could tell Seungkwan was not going to catch on so he dropped it. “Alright Seungkwan, thanks for trusting me enough to tell me.” The younger boy smiled at him brightly before he went back to the game.

These two are going to be a piece of work.

……………………………………………

Seungcheol was losing his mind. All day Seungkwan and Hansol had obviously been flirting with each other but yet neither of them had made an actual move. He looked around the room to see if anyone found this as ridiculous as he did but apparently everyone else was already too used to their constant flirting. This had to be put to a stop! If he had to watch them make heart eyes at each other as soon as the other turned away again he would jump off a cliff!

“Hansol! Seungkwan! Follow me.” He said this maybe a little too stern and loud because everyone in the room had looked over to him with a look of terror on their faces. He ignored them since he had more important things to worry about. Vernon looked expressionless but Seungkwan looked horrified as they looked at him and slowly moved towards Cheol. He lead them to his own room which was thankfully empty. They looked at him nervously before he spoke. “You two need to talk otherwise I will go insane. So please, talk. You know about what.” He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. All he could hope for now was that they actually talked about their feelings so Seungcheol could get a _break_ from their cuteness.

30 minutes later the door to his room was still closed. Either this was a really long talk to say “I want to kiss your stupid face” or they had died. Cheol should probably make sure it wasn’t option number 2. He padded over to the door quietly and put his ear to it to see if he could hear them talking.

Nothing. There was not a single noise coming from the room. He slowly opened the door to his room with a hand covering his eyes, just to be safe. When there was no scurrying for clothes being heard he uncovered his eyes and smiled. They were peacefully asleep with little smiles on their faces. Not only that, but Seungkwan was lying on Hansol’s chest while Hansol’s arm was securely around the smaller boy. He had to admit, they were pretty adorable. Adorable enough that he left them sleeping on _his_ bed. He’d make them move in a little bit but for now, he tip-toed back out of the room and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> give a kudos and comment if you liked it! I know it was pretty rushed but I'm hoping soon I'll have time to actually sit down and write something longer. thanks for reading!


End file.
